Warriors: Forests to the Streets
by Thornstar
Summary: BlizzardClan, StormClan, CopperClan, and WildClan live within the abandoned town of Craco, Italy. They face many challenges, from Touring Twolegs to Earthquakes that ravish the land. Now a new set of challenges have arise, a war threatens the seasons of peace that the clans have worked hard to keep and a deadly mash of storms nearly destroy the clans altogether. Will they last?
1. Allegiances

**BlizzardClan**

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Wasppaw

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Deerwhisper - light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Apprentice: **Buckpaw - light brown tom with white ear and tail tip

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

**Apprentice:** Cederpaw

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

**Apprentice:** Swallowpaw

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

Antjump - small dark brown tom with reddish paws

**Apprentice:** Mudpaw

Windberry - light gray and white she-cat

Puffwhisker - black and white tom

Fernstrike - light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Swallowpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Wasppaw - gray and white tom

Icepaw - Handsome and tall white tom with gray paws, ears, a dash above his nose

Mudpaw - dapple brown tom with white socks

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat (Mother to Marigoldkit, Mate to Hickorythroat)_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat (Mother to Badgerkit, Mate to Lizardleap)

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes (Mother to Hawkkit, Robinkit, and Ravenkit, Mate to Eaglefoot)

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Jaggedface - old gray tom with a misshapen face and one amber eye

Clovernose - brown she-cat

Treefall: old dark brown, black, and white she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Deputy:**

Hazelfrost - brown ginger tabby tom with a white chin

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat (Mate to Whiteshadow)_

**Apprentice: **Hawkpaw - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentce: **Lightningpaw

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

Firewhisper - pale ginger tom

Furzecoat - spikey gray and white she-cat

Icejaw - black she-cat with a white jaw

**Apprentice:** Sparrowpaw

Softstrike - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeyblaze - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteshadow - white tom with a black back and tail tip

Skyfrost - pale blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, muzzle and paws

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

Sparrowpaw - brown and white she-cat

Nightpaw - pure black she-cat with a torn ear

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes (Mate to Sorrelstar, expecting kits)

Branchjump - dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs (mother of Firewhisper's kits: 2 moons old)

**Kits:**

Specklekit - speckled ginger tom

Brookkit - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

Greenflower - ginger and white tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Flamestar - bright ginger tom with a darker tail

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Dapplemouse - brown and dappled black she-cat with a white underbelly

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Fernheart - brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and white muzzle and under belly

Snowtail - white tom

Curlclaw - dark brown tom with white paws

Sagecloud - speckled gray she-cat

Graytail - brown, gray, and white tom

Rapidpounce - Pure white she-cat

Maplefoot - brown and white tom

Ripplehawk - brown tabby she-cat

Cinderbreeze - dappled gray she-cat

Kestrelwing - brown tom with white spots

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

Berryheart - dark gray she-cat (mother to Honeykit, Leapkit, and Shortkit, Mate to Curlclaw)

Sparrowleaf - fluffy pale golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and multicolored eyes (Mother to Owlkit, Rainkit, and Sunkit, Mate to Graytail)

Dapplefur - dappled gray she-cat (Mother to Ravenkit and Icekit)

**Kits:**

Shortkit - small brown tabby tom with a white tail

Leapkit - large brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Honeykit - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped-tail

Owlkit - pale brown golden tom

Rainkit - gray tabby she-cat with lighter stripes

Sunkit - golden brown she-cat

Ravenkit- black she-cat

Icekit - white tom

**Elders:**

Ferretnose - lean brown and white tom

Briarfall - pale brown she-cat

Blackshadow - black tom

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes

**Apprentice:** Smokepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Mottledpelt - Small toritoiseshell tom

Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

_Littleblaze - very small red point tom_

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom (Father to Seedkit)

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Birdpaw

Silvercloud - silver dappled she-cat

Duskwind - black and silver tabby she-cat

Talltail - brown tom with black patches and a long tail

Snowdrop - white she-cat, has a massive sight problem

Talonstrike - brown tabby tom with a scar on his cheek

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

Smokepaw - dark gray tom

Birchaw - white she-cat with a black forehead and tail tip

Birdpaw - blue-gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

Eaglepaw - dark ginger tom with brown and white flecks

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots (Mother to Brightkit, Mate to Sunfire)

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Graykit and Icekit, Mate to Crowtail)

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

Graykit - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icekit - pure white tom

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

Lightheart - light gray tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom

Silverbell - silver shaded she-cat with black ears and a dingle shape mark on her chest (Former StormClan)


	2. Prolouge

Stardust flew into the endless starry sky as an almost transparent silver tortoiseshell made her way towards a tall structure that stood high above the starry ruined Twolegplace. She stepped down the stairs into the grassy clearing where an equally transparent light brown tabby and dark gray tabby sat on a collection of stones.

"Nice to see you, Wildstar." The light brown tabby meowed happily as he leapt of the stones to greet the she-cat

Wildstar gave a smile at her best friend "Hey, Copperstar, how have you been?"

"All is well within my clan." Copperstar answered "What about you?"

"Same as yours." She turned her attention to the dark gray tabby "Has my sister arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but she'll be here shortly though."

With a groan, the founder slumped to the ground as the tabby spoke up again.

"You have to face Blizzardstar eventually. Your "Sibling Rivalry" has to end, be it now or later."

"You didn't have to tell her that, Stormstar." Copperstar stated as he groomed down the mumbling she-cat's fur "Maybe its best if we cancel the meeting."

"Too late now. If the living cats have their gathering, then so do we. Besides if they start fighting with claws, we'll be there to stop them." Stormstar replied as he leapt down from his spot.

"Stop who, Stormstar?" A voice meowed from on top of the steps.

Wildstar quickly stood up which knocked over Copperstar in the process. She, along with Stormstar, directed their attention to the starry transparent long haired shape of Blizzardstar.

"Blizzardstar..." The silver tortoiseshell she-cat muttered as her littermate descended the stairs.

"Wildstar." Her sister acknowledged and stared down her kin.

Copperstar got to his paws and looked between the pair of she-cats; Wildstar's eyes reflected sadness and lost memories while Blizzardstar's reflected anger and loathing. Stormstar joined others just as Copperstar stepped between them, upon seeing the long haired white leader's claws unsheathe.

"Why can't you drop it? You know she never meant too."

Blizzardstar turned her green eyes to the light brown tabby founder "It wouldn't have happened if she had-"

"If I had rejected StarClan's choice to make me a leader and founder?" Wildstar interrupted "I can't always be with you, Blizzardstar! My own path is in my paws, not yours!"

"Oh yes!" The green eyed leader spat out "Your 'path' lead you to take one of my lives!"

Wildstar's fur flared up as she loudly proclaimed "That was not my fault! You slipped on the ice!"

"And your claws just_ happened_ to find their way into my neck! Because of you, our clans rarely, if ever, get along. They're always fighting over territory or just causing random fights!"

Copperstar was roughly shoved aside into Stormstar by Blizzardstar, as she and her sister stood muzzle to muzzle. The toms could practically see the heat rising from their bodies as they continued their heated argument.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had left my clan and I alone! I was doing fine on my own, but no, my littermate can't have her sister happy, free, and away from your sight!."

"Puddle and Roar told me to protect you at all costs! I'm not going to let a last wish from our parents get rejected and not fulfilled!"

"That was when we were younger! I refuse to still be under your control even in Starclan!"

Blizzardstar narrowed her eyes at Wildstar's last yelled statement. Her sister stood there, panting, after what she said had robbed her of her remaining breath.

"It's time for the WildClan to prove themselves at a independent clan." The long haired leader meowed after a few moments "The time for peace has ended and the time for war has started. BlizzardClan and WildClan shall be at each other's throats once more like days of old. Either they become one of they disappear." Upon saying that, Blizzardstar turned as left the building.

"Blizzardstar, wait!" Stormstar yowled and took off after the white cat, but not before turning to face Wildstar and Copperstar "I'll try to get her to change her mind."

Copperstar nodded and the dark gray tabby sped off. The light brown tabby tom looked at the slumped over silver tortoiseshell.

"You're not going to rise to her threat, are you?"

"Blizzardstar was always that cat that needed some sort of balance and rules in her life. I was her balance and when I became a leader, I saw that balance crumble away. It got worse as the moons went on, when we where making the code for the Medicine Cats. I challenged that they shouldn't have to give up happiness and love just to serve their clans, then I saw the rules of her life crumble as well..." Wildstar meowed after a while.

"I remember, Your daughter was happy to be able to have kits and learn medicine as well. I've never seen Sweetfeather as happy and joyful as she was with her kits and the herbs."

She gave a smile at the memory "To answer your question, Copperstar, no, I'm not going to rise to her threat. Just because my clan is humorous and wild doesn't mean we can't think and strategize around an obstacle or enemy."

The light brown tabby gave her a nudge "Well if anything happens you have my clans support."

"Thank you, Copperstar, but I don't want to drag your clan into this."

"Doesn't matter. As your best friend it is my obligation to help you through the hard times."

Wildstar's eyes watered upon hearing that and she pressed her face into his neck "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 1

"...And with a mighty leap, Turtlestar landed on the leader dog's back and killed it with a strong bite to the back of its neck. Thus causing the remaining dogs saving Archstar and the rest of the clans, it was a deadly battle and I'm glad that I witnessed it." The raspy voiced one eye gray elder finished his story for his audience.

The kits of BlizzardClan had various expressions after the tale. Marigoldkit looked amazed, she was the only kit out of her denmates that loved to hear old tales of past battles and past leaders. Hawkkit looked frightened while his littermates, Robinkit and Ravenkit, looked ready to reenact the fight. Badgerkit looked flat out bored, his green eyes showing nothing but the impatience to leave the kits and Jaggedface behind.

With a scoff, the pale tabby kit meowed "Why'd he save Archstar? He should've left her to die."

Marigoldkit looked astonished "Why would he do that? Why would he leave the injured WildClan leader to die?"

Badgerkit flicked his tail at the long haired tabby "Because BlizzardClan is better than those rouges who call themselves a clan and only the strongest gets the right to survive. That's what my father tells me."

"Oh yeah, because Lizardleap is _such_ a good role model." Robinkit mewed with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Marigoldkit and Ravenkit purred with laughter while Badgerkit rounded on the ginger and white kit.

"Don't speak that way about-"

"They're back!" a voice from outside the small stone and grassy den yowled.

Badgerkit rushed out of the nursery followed by the other kits and slowly by the elders. The sun shone high in the sky, warming up the grassy and rocky clearing despite it being Leaf-bare. Many ruins served as BlizzardClan's camp, the entrance was marked with a broken arch covered in vines. Mintstar currently stood at attention up top her moss and vine covered den while warriors, apprentices, and queens appeared from their dens. A very angry Lizardleap stood in the center with Hickorythroat, Icepaw, Antjump, Mudpaw, Eaglefoot, Puffwhisker, and Bloodpelt.

"What happened?" Mintstar demanded.

"We-"Eaglefoot began but was interrupted by Lizardleap.

"Sorrelstar planned a counter!" The tabby spat "We were outnumbered."

The deputy glared his disliked at being cut off towards Lizardleap while Mintstar had a look of disbelief on her face.

"That's not something Sorrelstar would usually do..."

"He did have a suggestion." Eaglefoot meowed.

"What is it?"

"If we want Mice Clearing, he's willing to negotiate a trade for it."

The camp exploded into hisses and yowls of anger.

"A trade?" Owlfang, a brown tabby tom with dark ears, yowled "We have nothing to trade for!"

"Let's just fight for the Clearing!" A dark blue tabby tom with white paws spat out "We outnumber them anyway!"

"Shush, Nightstreak." The tom's mother, Dawnflame, shushed him "I refuse to fight while it's Leaf-bare. We have to think of what to trade them."

Some of the warriors and queens agreed with the blue tabby she-cat while many others disagreed.

Mintstar raised her tail for silence and waited for the clan to quiet down "We can't fight them, there's a reason they're called _Wild_Clan."

"They're hardly even a clan..." Badgerkit muttered next to Marigoldkit, who semi-glared in annoyance at the tom.

"Then what do we do?" Doefur, a tan tabby queen, spoke up.

The clan was eerily quiet as they waited for either deputy or leader to come up with a solution until their Medicine Cat spoke up.

"I can give them half of my herbs." Deerwhisper meowed from his spot next to Buckpaw, his apprentice.

"But we need those herbs, especially in this weather..." Echoshell quietly meowed.

"I can afford to half my supplies."

"Is that what you want?" Mintstar asked and Deerwhisper nodded "Then it is decided, tomorrow night at the Gathering, we trade our herbs for a need piece of territory."

The clan reluctantly yowled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Hazelfrost asked upon seeing Sorrelstar and the others return.<p>

"No fight, just a talk." The white tom answered with a smile as he walked past.

"That almost ended with an extremely angry Lizardleap ready to claw Sorrelstar's throat out." Adderstripe added after relieving Lightningpaw of any futher duties.

"That could've ended badly."

"It wouldn't if Eaglefoot hadn't have stepped in." The dark brown tabby she-cat said before going to the fresh kill pile and picking up a slightly plump shrew.

Rather satisfied with the answer, the white chinned deputy directed his attention to hunting patrols. His leader, on the other paw, made tracks to the grassy nursery. As soon as the solo orange spot tom poked his head into the warm and milk smelling den, he was tackled by Branchjump's kits.

"Sorrelstar came to visit!" Brookkit, a dark brown tabby just like her mother, meowed excitingly.

"Tell us a story!" Brookkit's brother, Specklekit squeaked.

"Brookkit! Specklekit! Leave Sorrelstar alone!" Yowled their mother.

Both kits groaned their disapproval and slowly climbed off the WildClan leader.

"It's quite alright, Branchjump, I don't mind." The tom meowed with a purr. "They'll make fine apprentices and warriors when the time comes."

The kits squealed at the complament and raced out of the den, no doubt going to tell their father what the leader had said.

"That's just like you, Sorrelstar, always finding ways to perk up the clan." Lionleap purred, swollen belly swaying as she padded up to her mate.

With a warm nuzzle, the tom greeted the white and black tabby she-cat.

"As leader, I feel like its my duty to spread some cheer among my clanmates."

"And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, but too much happiness could throw us off our game." Stated a voice from the Nursery entrance.

"Tinycloud." Lionleap meowed as Sorrelstar turned to greet his sister.

"Hello, Tinycloud." The tom greeted the small Medicine Cat.

"Oh don't mind me." The smoky gray she-cat said "Just checking in on Lionleap." She approached said she-cat and quickly and carefully looked her over. "Any unexplained or random pains?"

"None." The queen answered "But what about you?" She gently poked Tinycloud's small swollen belly "How long do you have?"

"I'd give it quite sometime, but it's nothing compared to how long you have." The medicine cat answered before retreating from the den "Try not to work yourself too hard."

The mates looked between each other before returning confused looks to Tinycloud's retreating backside.

"To whom are you saying that to?" Sorrelstar asked.

"Both of you!" Came the reply.

Lionleap let out a trill of laughter while Sorrelstar rolled his green eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Adderstripe appeared in the mouth of the den.

"Not at all." The leader replied with a smile "What is it that you need?"

"I want to talk to you about Lightningpaw."

"I see...Lets go to my den." He gave Lionleap one last nuzzle before leaving.

Sorrelstar looked around the camp. Multiple cats, both elders and warriors, lay on the countless flat boulders as they sunned themselves. Lightningpaw and Nightpaw lay on the grass, a half eaten shrew lay between them. Whiteshadow, who had just come back from a hunting patrol, padded up to Tinycloud with a pair of mice dangling from his jaws. Giving a content smile, the white tom descended the mini steps into his den with Adderstripe following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>For any one who wanted to know my cat's personalities:<strong>

**Hickorythroat - Caring, candid, flexible, hardworking, kind, humble**

**Skyrunner - Modest, slightly naïve, sincere, unselfish, helpful**

**Marigoldkit - Friendly, optimistic, cheerful, eager to learn**

**Sorrelstar - Freedom given to others (Most of the time), willing to consider other opinions, self-disciplined, treats the clan like they're his kin, realistic, caring, rarely gets mad (but when he does, it's an extremely bad thing)**

**Tinycloud - Honest (perhaps TOO honest), blunt, cooperative, does what is necessary, focused (Most of the time), Cheerful, loving, adores Whiteshadow**

**Sparrowpelt - focused, allows imperfections, reliable, responsible**

**Lichenfrost - Sensitive, stubborn, accepts change, kinda distant**

**Littleblaze - Sensitive, keeps back, generous, hard-working**

**Hollowpaw - Mature for an apprentice, snappy, stubborn, thoughtful towards others**


	4. Chapter 2

Let the Gathering commence!" One of the leaders yowled from up top the massive stone slab steps.

Hollowpaw shoved Birdpaw off her back as she directed her attention towards the leaders.

"Ow! Hollowpaw, that hurt!" The fluffy tailed apprentice whined.

"Shouldn't have climbed on me then." The dark brown and black she-cat muttered.

Birdpaw huffed and crept her way over to her brother, Eaglepaw. Seedpaw padded his way over to the older apprentice, hesitating only slightly when Hollowpaw landed her green gaze on him.

Swallowing now his nervousness, he mewed "Hollowpaw, I can't see the leaders and I was wondering if I...could..."

"Use me as a foot stool?"

Seedpaw gave a nervouse nod as Hollowpaw sighed.

"Hop on."

The brown tom smiled as he carefully and gently climbed on the she-cat's back. With a grunt from Hollowpaw, Seedpaw situated himself square on her back with his paws on her head. Feeling the newly named apprentice settle down, the older apprentice directed her attention to the leaders.

"I shall go first!" Flamestar announced as he stepped forward, his bright ginger pelt looking almost as dark as his tail from the lack of clear moonlight "CopperClan have three new warriors among us! Hawkfeather, Mossfire, and Wildheart!"

"Hawkfeather! Mossfire! Wildheart" The clans chanted loudly.

The CopperClan warriors beamed with pride while their littermate, Tigerpaw, watched from her spot with the Medicine cats with a slight hint of envy in her eyes. Flamestar waited for the cries to die down before continuing.

"Prey is scarce as it always is in Leaf-bare, but that will not hold us back from being strong!"

The CopperClan cats yowled in agreement as Flamestar stepped back. Shadestar shakily stepped forward, old age showing through his dark gray pelt.

"StormClan has new warriors and apprentices that must be named." The StormClan leader raised his raspy voice "Gooseberry, Yellowpetal, Graypaw, Icepaw, and Seedpaw!"

"Gooseberry! Yellowpetal! Graypaw! Icepaw! Seedpaw!" The clans chanted once more.

Hollowpaw could feel the pride leaking off of Seedpaw. Shadestar, like Flamestar, waited for the yowls to die down.

"Just like Flamestar had said, prey is scarce, but that will not stop StormClan from being any less fierce."

The StormClanners, Hollowpaw included, yowled in agreement.

"Yesterday, Sunfire and his apprentice, Hollowpaw, along with Littleblaze and Drizzledance ran off a fox." The elder turned his head towards Mintstar "It was last seen running off into your territory."

The thin tabby bowed her head "I'll tell my warriors to keep an eye out for it."

Shadestar nodded and sat back down, Sorrelstar stepped forward after Mintstar gave him a wave of her tail.

"Prey has been running well in WildClan." The tom reported "Mice Clearing has been extremely helpful this cold season."

Several growls arose from the BlizzardClan side, including some of the apprentices near Hollowpaw.

"Such anger." Hollowpaw muttered to Nightpaw, who sat next to the dark colored apprentice.

"They tried taking Mice Clearing the other day." The pure black she-cat replied.

Hollowpaw looked at her friend, the only way the WildClan apprentice could be seen was from her glowing dark yellow eyes.

"Tried?"

"Yep, but too bad they failed." Nightpaw meowed loud enough to the attention of nearby BlizzardClan apprentice, Icepaw.

The tall white tom glared at the she-cats with malice. Hollowpaw felt Seedpaw fidget nervously above her. The she-cat glared back with twice the malice, causing the gray pawed tom to flinch and turn his attention back to the WildClan leader. Just because she was an apprentice didn't mean she couldn't be serious and strict with her fellow trainees.

"We have a new warrior with us tonight." Sorrelstar meowed, regaining the attention of Hollowpaw "Lightningwing!"

"Lightningwing!" The Clans, except BlizzardClan, yowled.

Sorrelstar stepped back and Mintstar padded forward.

"I do not have much to report, but Sorrelstar," The she-cat gained the solo orange spot tom's attention "I'm willing to trade half of Deerwhisper's herbs for Mice Clearing."

Sorrelstar looked surprised as a gasp erupted from the other clans.

"I-I'm sorry..." He weakly meowed after a few moments "Maybe I didn't hear right...Did you say _half_ of your Medicine Cats' herbs?"

The she-cat gave a solemn nod while Deerwhisper looked sadden.

"What do you say, Tinycloud?" Sorrelstar stared at his littermate "Do we accept this?"

"Absolutely not!" The small Medicine Cat roared out before turning to the light brown tabby tom "You need those herbs."

"Keeping the Clan fed and strong is more important than my herbs." The tom answered.

"I still can't accept this."

A deafening silence fell across the gathering after Tinycloud had said that. The cats started to mutter to each other. Hollowpaw's ears tilted forward as she caught wind of a conversation from a pair of warriors.

"Mintstar must really want that territory to offer up _half_ of the herbs." A white tom murmured to his companion.

"They must." A white tom with a gray tail meowed back.

"I might have a better solution." Someone said from where the Medicine Cats sat.

The cats stopped talking and turned their attention to the brown tabby tom next to Tinycloud.

"What is it, Hawkpaw?" His mentor mewed.

"How about BlizzardClan shares where they gather their herbs? That way they don't have to give up what was collected."

Hollowpaw watched as Mintstar cast her gaze down to her Medicine Cat. The white underbelly tom flicked his tail in thought before nodding in agreement.

"Then it's decided!" Sorrelstar yowled before turning to Mintstar "Mice Clearing is now yours."

The she-cat let out the breath that she had been holding and bowed her head.

"The Gathering is over!"

The leaders stepped down, though Shadestar had help from Brightshine and Ashtail. Seedpaw climbed down off of Hollowpaw's shoulders.

"Thank you, Hollowpaw." The brown tom meowed.

The dark colored she-cat nodded as the young apprentice ran off, no doubt in search of his father. Beside her, Nightpaw stretched as she stood up.

"Could've gone worse." The WildClan apprentice said as her mentor, Littlepool, called for her. " See you next gathering, Hollowpaw!"

"You too!"

Nightpaw ran over to her clanmates while Hollowpaw got to her paws. A heavy, chilling wind blew through the she-cat's dark colored pelt. With a grumble and a frown, Hollowpaw felt the up coming sunrises would bring the clans closer than they would think.


	5. Allegiances 2

**BlizzardClan**

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Wasppaw

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Deerwhisper - light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Buckpaw - light brown tom with white ear and tail tip

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom  
><em>**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Cederpaw

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Swallowpaw

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

Antjump - small dark brown tom with reddish paws  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Mudpaw

Windberry - light gray and white she-cat

Puffwhisker - black and white tom

Fernstrike - light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Swallowpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Wasppaw - gray and white tom

Icepaw - Handsome and tall white tom with gray paws, ears, a dash above his nose

Mudpaw - dapple brown tom with white socks

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat (Mother to Marigoldkit, Mate to Hickorythroat)_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat (Mother to Badgerkit, Mate to Lizardleap)

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes (Mother to Hawkkit, Robinkit, and Ravenkit, Mate to Eaglefoot)

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Jaggedface - old gray tom with a misshapen face and one amber eye

Clovernose - brown she-cat

Treefall: old dark brown, black, and white she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye  
><em>**  
>Deputy:<strong>

Hazelfrost - brown ginger tabby tom with a white chin

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat (Mate to Whiteshadow, expecting kits)  
><em>**Apprentice: **Hawkpaw - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Nightpaw

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

Firewhisper - pale ginger tom

Furzecoat - spikey gray and white she-cat

Icejaw - black she-cat with a white jaw  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Sparrowpaw

Softstrike - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeyblaze - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteshadow - white tom with a black back and tail tip

Skyfrost - pale blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, muzzle and paws

Lightningwing - long furred ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Sparrowpaw - brown and white she-cat

Nightpaw - pure black she-cat with a torn ear

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes (Mate to Sorrelstar, expecting kits)

Branchjump - dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs (mother of Firewhisper's kits: 2 moons old)

**Kits:**

Specklekit - speckled ginger tom

Brookkit - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

Greenflower - ginger and white tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Flamestar - bright ginger tom with a darker tail

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Medicine Cat**

Dapplemouse - brown and dappled black she-cat with a white underbelly  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

Fernheart - brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and white muzzle and under belly

Snowtail - white tom

Curlclaw - dark brown tom with white paws

Sagecloud - speckled gray she-cat

Graytail - brown, gray, and white tom

Rapidpounce - Pure white she-cat

Maplefoot - brown and white tom

Ripplehawk - brown tabby she-cat

Cinderbreeze - dappled gray she-cat

Kestrelwing - brown tom with white spots

Mossfire - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkfeather: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildheart - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

N/A

**Queens:**

Berryheart - dark gray she-cat (mother to Honeykit, Leapkit, and Shortkit, Mate to Curlclaw)

Sparrowleaf - fluffy pale golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and multicolored eyes (Mother to Owlkit, Rainkit, and Sunkit, Mate to Graytail)

Dapplefur - dappled gray she-cat (Mother to Ravenkit and Icekit)

**Kits:**

Shortkit - small brown tabby tom with a white tail

Leapkit - large brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Honeykit - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped-tail

Owlkit - pale brown golden tom

Rainkit - gray tabby she-cat with lighter stripes

Sunkit - golden brown she-cat

Ravenkit- black she-cat

Icekit - white tom

**Elders:**

Ferretnose - lean brown and white tom

Briarfall - pale brown she-cat

Blackshadow - black tom

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Smokepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Mottledpelt - Small toritoiseshell tom

Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

_Littleblaze - very small red point tom  
><em>**Apprentice:** Graypaw

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Hollowpaw_

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom (Father to Seedpaw)

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Eaglepaw

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Seedpaw

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>Icepaw

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Birchpaw

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> Birdpaw

Silvercloud - silver dappled she-cat

Duskwind - black and silver tabby she-cat

Talltail - brown tom with black patches and a long tail

Snowdrop - white she-cat, has a massive sight problem

Talonstrike - brown tabby tom with a scar on his cheek

Gooseberry - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpetal - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Smokepaw - dark gray tom

Birchaw - white she-cat with a black forehead and tail tip

Birdpaw - blue-gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

Eaglepaw - dark ginger tom with brown and white flecks

Seedpaw - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Graypaw - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icepaw - pure white tom

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots (Mother to Brightkit, Mate to Sunfire)

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat (Mate to Crowtail)

**Kits:**

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

Lightheart - light gray tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom

Silverbelle - silver shaded she-cat with black ears and a single shape mark on her chest (Former StormClan)


End file.
